Butterfree Effect
by Ghostfangx
Summary: A small flap of wings can have dire consequenses, what happens when a different start of his adventure the whole adventure that Ash experiences is changed. With a new partner and a new attitude how will the world of Pokémon handle this future master. This fic will have a more serious Ash.


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So third story, let's see how far i can get with this before i start to lose interest in this one as well. **

**You´re welcome to suggest Pokémon for Ash to catch, warning though I will not have him catch any Legendary Pokémon. For me it seems like an excuse to give Ash a powerful Pokémon.**

**Enjoy **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scientist around the world has come up with a theory that when a Butterfree flaps it wings it can cause tornadoes far away. This has contributed to the Chaos theory which is a field that studies the behavior of dynamic systems.

The Butterfree effect dictates that a small effect anywhere can have dire effects later on in time, this is the story of one of these small effects.

X Scene Break X

Professor Oak was walking around route one trying to find a Pokémon which would be suitable for a starting trainer, he didn't want to catch anything to strong or rare, but it would be bad to catch something too common or weak. 'I can't believe the gall of Mr. Goodshow he should know that a professor only carries three starter Pokémon at a time.'

The reason Professor Oak was so angry was that the head of the Pokémon league's granddaughter decided that she wanted to go on a Pokémon journey, Mr. Goodshow then decided that her supervising professor should be the best of them and therefor assigned her to him. 'While I am flattered that he thinks I am the best professor in Kanto, he could at least give me a warning the trainers are coming to pick up their Pokémon tomorrow.'

Suddenly Oak heard a rustling in the leaves and a small yellow mouse came out. 'A Pikachu, that's perfect.' Thought Oak as he grabbed the Pokéball for a Sandslash.

Five minutes later Oak had beaten the tenacious little electric type and was about to catch it with his Pokéball when suddenly he heard a loud screech.

A Pidgey landed on top of Oaks shoulder which had a recorder dangling from one of its legs. Apparently there was an emergency back at the lab. Two Butterfrees had started fighting and accidentally hit some Rhyhorns and after that Chaos had started everywhere.

Oak looked back and saw that the Pikachu had run away, he silently cursed under his breath before rushing towards his lab.

'Looks like I need to call in some favors.' Thought Oak as he resolved to call his old friend Martin.

X Scene Break X

Ash Ketchum was a thirteen year old **(1)** boy who was rushing for Professor Oak's lab in hope of getting his first Pokémon. Last night he accidentally broke his alarm clock which caused him to wake up late. 'Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur. Anyone of them would be perfect, so please leave one for me!' thought Ash as he ran as fast as he could down a hill.

Five minutes later he saw a big group of people standing in front of Professor Oak's lab, he recognized most of them. The most of them were young people who didn't pass the test and came to see their friends off, Ash himself was kind of a social loser so he didn't really know many of them that well.

He noticed many of them snickering at him and he blushed, he was really late the others probably already chose their Pokémon. Not only that he also got a lot of glares, Ash knew he wasn't the smartest kid in pallet. The test was a multiple choice test and he just answered 'C' on every question and somehow got right over the passing percentage.

He quickly rushed into the lab but was stopped by Gary who was bragging about his Pokémon and his future plans, Ash really didn't care and ignored him as he continued into the lab.

X Scene Break X

Entering the lab Ash saw a young girl walking off with her nose held high in the air whom scoffed at him before walking off.

"Oh Ash about time you got here." Said professor Oak.

"Hey professor, I'm not too late to get a Pokémon am I?" asked Ash and suddenly Oak started panicking. 'I had hoped Ash would be one of the people getting a starter. I can tell the other kid won't make it too far and while the girl has potential it is nowhere near Ash's own.' Thought Oak

"You see Ash there was a mix-up and I'm sorry to tell you but your starter Pokémon will arrive in a couple of days." Oak had called his old friend Martin Rowan and asked if he could send a starter from Sinnoh, but he said he wasn't at the lab but he would send something appropriate when he got back to his lab.

'I could go out and try to catch another Pokémon but Martin will be angry at me if I first asked for his help and the disregarded him.'

"Oh come on professor you have to have at least one Pokémon I can have." Asked Ash with his pleading eyes. Oak knew Ash had it in him to become a great trainer, he already met Ash when he was teleported to the future, and in two years Ash will become a strong trainer who with his partner Pikachu became a minor league champion at the age of eleven. 'Wait, Pikachu, his partner, which he got when he started his Pokémon journey, which is today, from me…. Oh fuck me sideways' thought Oak his face getting pale as he asked Ash to wait by the couch.

X Scene Break X

"Relax Samuel, relax maybe the trainer you met wasn't Ash at all. Oh who am I kidding that was Ash, I fucked up the time stream." Said Oak as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. _"You need not worry young one." _Came a voice which spooked Oak.

"Who was that?"

"_I am the lord of time known as Dialga, you need not worry. The time young Celebi sent you too was only a possible future."_

"Possible future?"

"_Yes you see the difference in this reality and the one you got sent to is, a couple of years ago there was a fight between a Butterfree and a Pidgeotto. In this universe Butterfree won and no consciences followed. However in the one you visited the Pidgeotto won and ate the Butterfrees children, both whom are the Butterfree that started the fight at your ranch." _

Oak was amazed how such a small detail changed so much in the universe "So what should I do?"

"_Just do as you would without thinking about the future you saw."_

"Okay, thanks for the advice." Said Oak as he turned around and walked towards the living room where Ash was eagerly waiting for his Pokémon.

X Scene Break X

"Ash I'm sorry but you can only get your starter Pokémon in a couple of days, however since I admit this is a mistake on my part. How about for the next couple of days you become my student of sorts. I don't have a lot of work to do for the next couple of weeks and I believe I could give you a quick crash course in Pokémon and battling." Said Professor Oak

Ash's eyes widened, he really wanted to go on his journey fast, but even he knew that getting even one lesson from a retired champion like professor Oak was invaluable but learning under him for days. "Sure professor I would love to." Said Ash with his eyes glittering in excitement.

Oak chuckled, being one of the only retired champions in history he knew he could help Ash achieve great things. He thought back at his old friends who he traveled with in his youth and he was sure that Ash would reach their level sooner rather than later.

X Scene Break X

Nine days had passed since Ash became professor Oak's temporary student and today was finally the day he would set off for his own journey, Oak had trained Ash in several fields of Pokémon training. The first day he would be taught about typing and their relations to each other. The second day was dedicated to stats and which type of Pokémon worked best with which stats. The third day was spent having Ash explore the Pokédex and learning about abilities. The Fourth day Ash learned about dietary plans for different type of Pokémon and learned how to make Pokéfood. The fifth day Ash borrowed some Pokémon from Professor Oak and they had mock battles all day giving Ash what he lacked most, experience. The sixth and seventh day was spent on showing Ash how to train with his Pokémon and the eighth and last training day was spent teaching Ash basic survival skills like cooking and using the map function on the Pokédex.

"Ash come here would you?" called professor Oak and Ash quickly walked over to where the professor was. "Yes professor."

"Martin finally sorted out which Pokémon he would be sending and I just received it." Said Oak as he put a Pokéball in Ash's hand.

Ash released the Pokémon inside the ball and a small light blue lion cub with a star at the end of its tail with a black lower body came out. Ash looked at this and thought hard, he had never seen this Pokémon before, not even after all the studying with professor Oak. Taking out his new Pokédex he scanned the Pokémon only to get a 'File not found' message on hos Pokédex.

"Oh right, sorry about that Ash. You see this is a Shinx a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. Hand me your Pokédex and I'll add the Pokémon from Sinnoh to its database." Said Oak and when Ash gave him the Pokédex he quickly inserted it into a slot on his computer and a couple of seconds later he gave it back to Ash who quickly scanned Shinx again.

"_**Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed."**___

Shinx gave a cute little cry of its name as it licked its paws. Ash decided to check what moves it knew and its data, he was pleasantly surprised. _**"This Shinx is Male and has the ability Rivalry It knows the moves: Tackle, Charge, Spark and Fire Fang" **_

Ash looked at the small little Pokémon and gave it a small before patting it on the head. He may be a boy, but goddammit he was an adorable little critter.

X Scene Break X

After Ash got home and showed his mom Shinx, whom then almost hugged the little lion cub to death, he took off for Route one.

Shinx was walking beside Ash, when Ash tried to recall it Shinx gave a whimper and looked pleadingly at Ash. Apparently Shinx didn't really like Pokéballs so Ash decided to let Shinx walk with him.

Ash had asked professor Oak about the Fire Fang move he didn't really understand how Shinx had since it was a fire type move. Apparently Pokémon with different types could breed together, apparently this Shinx's father was a Arcanine. And the genes he inherited from his father made him able to perform some fire type moves. **(2)**

Ash decided that he needed as the first thing to catch a flying type like Pidgey or Spearow, having a flying type would be a great help when navigating throughout the world.

"Okay Shinx, we are going to catch a flying type first okay?"

Nodding Shinx went on to look for a potential teammate.

Ash went on to look for a Flying type for two hours, he found many however he didn't feel like they should be the ones. Before studying with Oak Ash had the belief that any Pokémon could be strong, while training did indeed give any Pokémon strength, Ash needed to catch fighters.

The Spearow he saw were far too violent for his tastes and the Pidgey were far too peaceful preferring to escape rather than accepting the challenge form Shinx.

'I could maybe catch one of these, but I want to have a Pokémon I can battle with as well. I can't just catch a Pokémon and make it fight for me. It has to want to fight.' Thought Ash as he decided to continue on but was Interrupted by a loud screech from some Spearows. Deciding against his better judgment he walked towards the sound.

X Scene Break X

A couple of seconds later he found a couple of Spearows knocked out on the ground and a couple of them fighting with a small black bird.

Ash was impressed with the small bird's fighting but widened his eyes when about six more Spearows appeared. "Shinx use Spark to intercept those Spearows!" said Ash and Shinx dashed off towards the Spearow who hadn't noticed the small electric type.

Shinx smashed into one of the Spearow who got knocked out due to not expecting the hit and the other five looked at Shinx and diving after him.

"Shinx dodge and use Fire Fang!"

Shinx dodged three of the Spearow but got hit by the last two, one of them dived down again for another strike but was interrupted by a Quick Attack by the small black bird. Shinx took this opportunity to use Fire Fang on the Spearow knocking it out.

'These Spearows aren't that strong individually, but together they are dangerous. I have to end this before more of them show up.'

He noticed that all of the Spearows flew close together and dived towards Shinx as one, this gave him an idea. "Shinx keep using Charge until their close and then use Spark at full power!" ordered Ash

Shinx started gathering energy as the Spearows got closer, the black bird noticed what Shinx was doing and gave him some space.

When the Spearows got close enough Shinx dashed towards a rock that was between him and the Spearow before jumping off it using Spark. The result was that Shinx charged Spark overpowered the Peck attacks and he knocked out the Spearow.

Ash let out a breath he didn't know he held in, the adrenaline was pumping through his body. He just had his first real battle, his thought however were cut off by a loud screech as dozens of Spearow appeared and he decided to run off before they noticed him.

X Scene Break X

Ash panted hard, he had run for the last ten minutes and he really had to catch his breath. Shinx was beside him equally exhausted as the two were laying down side by side. Ash decided to take a quick nap to regain some energy.

He was interrupted in his sleep after five minutes by a soft pecking however. When he opened his eyes he saw the small black bird Pokémon he had helped earlier giving him an eye smile.

"Oh hey it's you from earlier isn't it?" asked Ash

Getting a nod from the black Pokémon Ash smiled back and pet the small bird Pokémon.

"You know for a bird your size, you really are very strong. Hey do you want to come with me on an adventure?"

The small bird nodded and Ash took one of his Pokéball and gently tapped its beak with it sucking it into the ball, seconds later a beep sounded from it signaling that the capture was successful

Ash quickly scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex. _**"**__**Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Murkrow confuse would-be attackers by luring them into dark mountain trails, where they are sure to get Murkrow is Female and has the ability Insomnia"**_

Ash then went on to check the moves Murkrow knew

"_**Murkow knows the following moves: Quick Attack, Faint Attack, Feather Dance, Wing Attack, Shadow Ball and Arial Ace." **_

Ash whistled he realized that Murkrow was experienced from the way he fought with the Spearow, but he really had a wide repertoire of moves.

"Okay guys lets head out, I want to get to Viridian City before nightfall." Said Ash as he walked off Murkrow was still in his Pokéball and Shinx walked beside him again.

X Scene Break X

Later that evening Ash finally made it to Viridian City he decided it would be best if he got Murkrow and Shinx checked at the Pokémon center before doing anything else. As he was walking down the a street a female police officer stopped him and asked for ID.

'Thank god professor Oak made me explore this thing for an entire day.' Thought Ash as he pressed a button on the Pokédex which was an ID function.

"Sorry for the suspicion, there have been some thieves around here lately. They tried to rob the Pokémon center a couple of days ago. Luckily they were stopped by some experienced trainers, however we are suspicious that they will try again since the trainers left this morning." Said officer Jenny.

After asking for directions Ash headed for the Pokémon center. When he finally arrived the center was pretty empty, probably because people were so paranoid thought Ash. 'Do they really think that the thieves will try again now that they now they´re here? You'd have to be an idiot to try and break into a place when they know you will try to'

X Scene Break X

Later that evening Ash was relaxing in one of the Pokémon centers rooms playing with Shinx he heard a loud crash coming from the main entrance. He decided to check it out and motioned for Shinx to follow him.

A couple of seconds later Ash could hear a man and a woman talk about their plans to steal the Pokémon that were healing up in the center. "Hey James it looks like a twerp is listening in on us." Said a small cat suddenly jumping up on a counter.

"That so, then how about we give him a warm welcome." Said 'James' before calling out a Koffing "Koffing use Smog!"

Widening his eyes Ash quickly grabbed Murkrow's Pokéball and threw it. "Quick Murkrow blow away the gas!"

Murkrow quickly started flapping its wings and the gas got blasted out through a hole in the ceiling, Ash assumed that the noise he heard was from the thieves breaking in through the roof, which made the hole.

The woman then took a Pokéball and called an Ekans out. "Ekans use Bite!"

"Murkrow use Arial Ace on Ekans , Shinx use Fire Fang on Koffing!" Ordered Ash

"Koffing get in front of Ekans and use Protect, follow up with Rollout!" ordered James.

The result was that Ekans stopped up and Koffing got in front of it, when Shinx and Murkrow got close both crashed into a green barrier. While they were stunned Koffing smashed into them knocking them back.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!"

"Both of you dodge!"

Ekans started firing off small nail like energy blasts towards Shinx and Murkrow, but both of them managed to get out of the way before they could get hit.

'This is bad, I don't know how long I can hold this up.' Thought Ash as he tried to think of a solution for the situation.

"Koffing use Rollout!"

"Murkrow shoot it with Shadow Ball!"

The small black sphere crashed into Koffing knocking it back. "Looks like the little twerp have some ability after all." Commented James ordering Koffing to use Smog.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!"

"Murkrow break through them with Arial Ace!"

Ash didn't really know if this move would work, but he figured he had to result to drastic measures if he was going to have an opportunity. Murkrow actually managed to barge through the small needle like attacks and hit Ekans knocking it back a considerable amount of space.

"Koffing use Rollout!"

"Shinx jump on top of it and run!"

"What?!"

Shinx trusted his trainer and jumped on top off Koffing and started running adding speed to Koffings rolling. "Now jump off and use Spark!"

Shinx jumped off and arcs of lightning surrounded him before he dashed towards Koffing, whom just had crashed into a wall very fast. Shinx managed to hit Koffing dealing a lot of damage to the poison type.

"You little brat!" yelled James.

Before he could order Koffing to retaliate or Jessie could give an order to Ekans, Meowth suddenly jumped in front of them. "Hey the kid got some backup coming, we gotta get outta here now." said Meowth

"Did that Pokémon just talk?" asked Ash looking wonderingly at the car Pokémon.

"Koffing use Smokescreen, let's get outta here." Said James

Koffing used Smokescreen and when Murkrow managed to clear the smoke Team Rocket was gone.

X Scene Break X

Explaining what happened was difficult, of course many didn't really believe what happened until Nurse Joy checked the security cameras. Of course when they had realized Ash was telling the truth they had apologized to him and even gave him a detailed route description of Viridian Forest. Route descriptions was just what it sounded like, they apparently are small files that can be downloaded on your Pokédex. A Route description has tips on how to get through the specific route with the least problems; it also shows which Pokémon that are most commonly found there.

'Scyther, Beedrill, Pinsir, Butterfree, Pidgeotto. These are the stronger Pokémon that I can catch there, even though Scyther and Pinsir are really rare they are listed there because there have been sightings of several of them.'

Ash was sitting at a café eating lunch when he explored the new function on his Pokédex. 'It's not like I can only catch these Pokémon there. It says there has been sightings of several other Pokémon like Magmar.' Thought Ash.

Looking down he saw Shinx resting on his lap, he softly started stroking his fur smiling at his little partner. 'The Pewter City Gym specializes in Rock types; neither Shinx nor Murkrow will be able to do much damage.' Thought Ash while Murkrow did have Shadow Ball he didn't think it would be able to help much.

'Looks like I'll be exploring Viridian Forest for some time, hopefully I'll find a random Oddish or Shroomish walking about.' Thought Ash as he got up and started walking towards Viridian Forest.

X Scene Break X

"Ratata is unable to battle the winner is Shinx." Said a boy in shorts as a Ratata was hit by Fire Fang knocking it out.

'This is the 10th match I've won here.' Thought Ash but stopped himself before he started gloating inside his head.

"I need to remember that these people are amateur trainers, they hardly train or think of strategies they do this for fun. If I lose to one of these I can't call myself a real trainer." Said Ash out loud as soon as the other kids were out of hearing range.

Ash suddenly stopped as he thought about what he just said. 'Those days with Professor Oak really changed me, normally I wouldn't think about those things. Looks like his serious attitude has rubbed off on me.' Sighed Ash **(3)**

Ash continued to explore the woods for a couple of hours in hope of finding a grass type that could help him with his gym battle.

"Aren't there at least one grass type in this god forsaken place?" Asked Ash as he hid from some Beedrill who chased him because he apparently got to close to their nest.

"Shinx use Spark!" ordered Ash as Shinx jumped on a tree and the leaped into a single Beedrill, apparently this had scared them off as they retreated.

'I should get around to try and teach Shinx some ranged moves.' Thought Ash

This train of thought however was interrupted by a loud cry and Ash decided to check it out.

X Scene Break X

After a little while Ash made it to a clearing where he saw a Scyther fighting off several other Scythers.

Ash was impressed as he saw the Scyther use a wide range of attacks such as Agility to evade every attack and he used moves like Wing Attack to quickly knock the others out.

When Scyther was done he looked at his adversaries and shook his head. Ash decided that he wanted this Scyther as a part of his team.

"Scyther I challenge you to a battle." Ash announced as he walked into the clearing.

Scyther quickly looked at Ash and got into a battle stance. 'Scyther is a dual-bug/flying type. Shinx would be my best bet.'

"Shinx I choose you." Said Ash and the small lion cub Pokémon leapt from Ash's shoulder and landed in front of Scyther.

Scyther started with making his blades glow before swinging them, sending blades of compressed air towards Shinx. 'That's Razor Wind.' Thought Ash

"Shinx dodge it and try to get close."

Ash knew that he had to get Shinx in close, he resolved to try and teach Shinx at least three ranged moves before his second Gym battle. Scyther in return quickly appeared in front of Shinx smacking him with his wings, which now had a metallic gleam to them, luckily Shinx didn't get smacked very far.

"Shinx use Spark!"

Shinx quickly closed the distance and rammed into a surprised Scyther. 'I have to rely on Spark's secondary effect.' Thought Ash

'Scyther is stronger, faster and has a better move repertoire than Shinx. However if Shinx can get a couple of Fire Fangs to connect I can win this match.

This repeated itself a couple of times, Scyther attacking and Shinx counterattacking with Spark until finally Scyther suddenly stopped and there was small arcs of lightning around his body.

"Now Shinx use Fire Fang on Scythers knee!"

Shinx leapt with as much speed as he could and with flaming teeth he chomped down on Scyhter's right knee making it cry out in pain. "Use Fire Fang again!"

Scyther managed to dodge but Ash ordered Shinx to keep using Fire Fang. About seven dodges later Scyther fell to one knee and got hit again, this time right over his right blade.

Shinx jumped back and was about to attack again when he saw Scyther flinch, but stopped when Scyther was enveloped in flames for about half a second. 'looks like Scyther is suffering a burn effect.'

Deciding to end this Ash ordered Shinx to use Spark to knock Scyther out. However Scyther used Agility to dodge and smacked Shinx away with Steel Wing before firing off Razor Wind towards where Shinx would land.

Ash didn't even get to try and warn Shinx before the blades made contact and caused a lot of dust to cover Shinx.

Scyther was enveloped in flames again and was about to pass out when Ash decided to throw a Pokéball, Scyther didn't have the energy left to fight it and was captured by Ash.

Worried about his partner Ash quickly ran over to Shinx, Ash saw that while Shinx was hurt it wasn't dangerous. He was however knocked out making Scyther the winner of the match. 'This kind of leaves me with a bad taste in my mouth, catching a Pokémon even though I didn't beat it.'

In the end Ash decided to keep Scyther, after all Scyther was knocked out as well Ash justified. Ash then decided to hurry and leave Viridian Forest so that he could get Shinx and Scyther some medical attention.

X Scene Break X

After using a couple of potions Ash had decided to spend the night in Viridian Forest. The next day he quickly opened his Pokédex and loaded the Route Describer before finding a safe passage to quickly get too Viridian city.

After twenty minutes of walking Ash finally made it to Pewter city, he decided to check into the Pokémon center and get Scyther and Shinx healed. He decided to see if he could get Scyther to teach Murkrow Steel Wing since he didn't really understand how the move worked himself.

Ash looked at a giant building in the middle of the city with a huge sign that said "Pewter City Gym" with a new resolve filling him inside he lightly jogged towards the Pokémon Center to get his friends healed up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**(1): **Yes trainers leave for their journeys at thirteen of age in this fic.

**(2)**: I feel like this makes more sense. The genes inherited from the father would let another Pokémon learn moves of the father's type. Also some Pokémon will learn moves which they're not able to learn in the games.

**(3)**: I like a more serious Ash, sue me.

Yes I made Jessie and James more competent in this fic, I feel like while they are great as a running gag they should also at least be somewhat of a threat to Ash.

Did I make the conversation between Oak and Dialga too long? And before any of you start flaming this, it is obvious foreshadowing. I mean really friggin obvious.

Also I want to ask you this question, why do you think all Nurse Joys and officer Jennies look the same. My theory is that they are in fact specially trained Ditto's. Which also explains why Nurse Joys can clearly understand Pokémon.

Your theory?


End file.
